


Dragalia (Virginity) Lost

by HeroFizzer



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Scissoring, Squirting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A series of short stories that focus on the world of Nintendo's newest gacha game and their sexual experiences in and around the Halidom.





	Dragalia (Virginity) Lost

"Please?"

"Elly, I can't, I'm sorry."

"But you read so well!"

Louise, the pink haired girl that had recently joined the adventurers of Halidom, sighs as she tries to avoid eye contact with Elisanne, the paladyn who has been a long time ally to prince Euden. Having some down time between chores and fighting off the fiends, the blonde haired paladyn has been pleading for Louise to read one of her romance novels to her. As Elly continues to stare at her with begging eyes in her own bedroom, the pink haired woman finally replies, "I'm sorry, but the whole point of being without Lowen is because I don't want to become someone else's older sister. I need to find myself, Elly, not someone to babysit again!"

"I understand, and I'm sorry," Elisanne replies, hiding her blushing cheeks behind the hard covered book, "but when you first read that passage to me, it was...it was incredible. And I felt something stir that I had never felt before. Ever since I can't get that same feeling, that same emotion in my head!" No longer hiding behind the book, she presents it to her pink haired ally, her eyes behind their lids as she allows Louise to see her face burning red. "I need you for this instance, pleeeeeaaaase!"

Louise's cheeks puff up as she stares at the book, then the paladyn that presents it to her. Though she swears to occupy her time with things she wishes to explore, she also figures it can't hurt to give Elisanne at least this much. "If I promise to read to you just this once, will you let me be, Elly?”

"Yes, I promise!" Elisanne replies, nodding her head furiously.

"Very well then." Louise responds, taking the book from the blonde paladyn's hands. "Here, take a seat and I'll give you the best reading I have to offer."

Gleefully, Elisanne hands her book over to the pink haired adventurer, taking a seat on the bed while Louise grabs a nearby chair. When she finally studies the book handed to her by the paladyn, Louise reads the title printed on the cover. "Of Sylvans and Women, hm? I think I've heard of this one. This is that long, drawn out war between the sylvans and humans on a foreign land, isn't it?"

"Oh, no no, not at all," Elisanne confesses, "That's Of Sylvans and Men. This is...this is different."

As the blonde adventurer smiles with intense innocence, Louise raises an eyebrow at her ally, curious about her reaction. "I see. How much different can it be?" She asks, flipping through the pages to find the spot where Elly had left off. "Let's see...ah, here we are. 'The male sylvan stares passionately at his lover, seeing the starry highlights of the sky in her deep blue irises. She could see the desire lingering in his gaze, knowing how much it anguished him to hold back. Their breath draws heavy as they close in on one another, with lips ready to press together...' Elly?"

As her eyes leave the gaze of the pages, Louise sees her blonde friend gripping the skirt of her battle outfit, breathing rather heavily through her nostrils. The callout of her name brings the paladyn back to reality, almost jumping from her seat as her face grows incredibly sweaty in such a record breaking time. "Y-Yes?"

"You've...read this part before, haven't you?"

Elly nods. "I have, yes. I wanted to see how you read it is all."

"Mhmm..." says a suspicious Louise. "You just seem very distracted is all. It's just a romance novel, nothing dramatic has even happened yet."

As if too embarrassed to reply directly to the pink haired adventurer's observation, Elisanne waves for Louise to continue. "Just...keep going. Heh...don't mind me."

Shifting slightly in her seat, Louise continues. "'Full of passion, the sylvan pounces atop the woman, his lips planting themselves across her face before leading down to her collarbone. Though he apologizes profusely, the sylvan explains that his burning desire needs to be quenched and diffused before it's too late. The human woman, in understanding, nods to him. Understanding he has free will, the sylvan rips her gown off her body before...before he...suckles on her ni-' Oh, my! E-Elly!"

Caught off guard, Louise drops the book from her hands, tossing it to the ground. The loud thud of the open hard cover catches Elly off guard, causing the blonde to gasp while her hand pushes down into her open legs before the thighs squeeze in on her fist. "Wh-what's wrong?" Elisanne asks innocently. "Did a fiend attack just begin?!"

"Elly! This is! This...is filth!" Louise shouts, her own cheeks slowly turning red. "Smutty, disgusting, FILTH!"

"...Well, yeah, of course it is." Elisanne replies, shyly turning away from her ally's judgmental expression. "I just...wanted to hear you read it is all."

"That...that doesn't sound very romantic to me." Louise stammers. "That sounds vulgar and...and...Oh my goodness, I've never had to read something like that to Lowen!"

Elisanne, as if understanding, nods to her pink haired friend. "I understand that, and it's partly why I wanted you to read it. Because I don't want to have an older sister to read me a bedtime story, just...someone to share this with."

"I don't...Elly, I don't think I could read this." Louise says. "That's...I'm not...that kind of girl."

"Is that out of principle or...comfort?" Elisanne quietly asks.

"E-Excuse me?"

Sitting up from the bed, Elisanne approaches Louise, leaning into the pink haired adventurer where she sits. "I was thinking, you had to give up quite a lot when it came to Lowen. I imagine things like dating or...relief...might have been out of the question because of how protective you were of him."

There's a long, pregnant pause from Louise as she puts some thought into her friend's words. "M-maybe? It's just...I never really put much thought into it. But, still, this is...look at you, Elly!" Grabbing the hand that continues to tug at her outfit, Louise tries to hold back her shock at seeing something...a clear liquid, coating the blonde's gloves. "You're...holding onto yourself in such a lewd manner! This isn't...this is...because of my reading?!"

"Y-yes..." Elisanne responds. She finds it so odd that ever since she stepped foot into Halidom, this is perhaps the second or third time she's felt incredibly embarrassed by something. Perhaps she should stop trying to bring these on herself. "It's...you're that good, Louise, I'm sorry! The way you read, your voice, it's just...such...a turn on!"

Louise, seeing Elisanne close in on her face, tries to back away, only for her shift in weight on the chair to tip it back, with the paladyn falling on top of her as they go tumbling. The pink haired adventurer is horrified to find that the blonde has managed to land perfectly atop her, with lips planted together. Her eyes wide, she tries to push the horny paladyn off of her, only to find that her arms have wrapped tightly around her, as if Elly embraces the accidentally passionate kiss. Though she tries to fight her blonde ally off her, the longer their lips remain locked together, the more Louise feels...pleased by the action.

When the kiss breaks, Elly finds herself breathing heavily, strands of saliva separating their faces by a few mere inches. Louise stares up at her paladyn friend, her eyes wide while she tries her best to process the situation. "I'm sorry..." Elly pants. "I couldn't...help myself."

The sniffle from Elisanne indicates to Louise that she's truly sorry for letting things get this far between them, although Louise starts to feel a tingling in her loins. It's likely what the paladyn feels in this very moment, giving the pink haired adventurer a bit of understanding in what her friend is experiencing in this instance. "K-Keep going..." Louise says, guiding Elisanne's hand to her breast. "Touch me how that sylvan wanted to touch that woman..."

"Mmmmaybe we should move somewhere a bit more comfortable..." Elisanne chuckles. Helping her ally to her feet, the blonde paladyn brings her over to the bed, pushing Louise onto her back in a swift, passionate push. Crawling atop her body, Elisanne brings her knee against the pink haired woman's crotch, lifting that portion of her outfit from the way. She can feel the panties against Louise's crotch, watching her eyes as the slowly turn glassy while her cheeks burn red. As Elly continues to grind against Louise, feeling the wetness from her groin on her thigh high leggings, the paladyn grabs hold of the top of the pink haired woman's cleavage, pulling it apart to expose her breasts. Though Louise squeaks when Elisanne leaves her topless, her teeth soon clench together when the paladyn starts to suckle on her nipple, her tongue swirling about to coat it in her saliva.

"Oh...oh, Elly..." Louise pants, wrapping her arms around the paladyn's torso. "You've...been waiting for this, haven't you..."

Elisanne says nothing, merely nodding her head while her lips remain locked on the nipple. Louise watches on as her ally seems to feed off her breast, like a child struggling to intake milk from a lactating mother. All she can think is how thankful she is that she's never had to perform such an act with her younger brother, even during that stage of her life...

"Here, lemme just..." Speaking to herself, Louise brings her hands to push Elisanne back, if only for a moment, as she helps to undo her top as well, exposing her breasts to the open air. With Elisanne bow sitting atop her, Louise helps herself up to bring her lips to the paladyn's breast, giving the blonde a suckling in exchange. Elly whimpers, biting down on her knuckle as the pink haired adventurer brings her teeth down on the pink nub, grinding them gently into the soft yet sensitive nipple. "Louise..." Elly moans. "You're really good at this..."

"I'm...kind of surprised." Louise replies, popping her lips off for a moment. "I've honestly never done this before."

"Let's...try another place." Elisanne says, removing herself from the pink haired woman's body in order to properly undress herself. With the leggings and outfit gone, the paladyn finds herself willingly naked before Louise, her fingers rubbing at her snatch to give an idea of how moist she is for such loving attention. Parting her fingers, Elly shows Louise the many strands of juices between her digits, while most of it drips down the rest of her hand. "Maybe I could...f-feed you?"

"Feed me...?" Louise asks. "You mean, you want me to...eat you out...?"

"I know, it's a bit soon, bit...I just want to try and make you comfortable, Louise." Elisanne confesses. "You're warming up to this so quickly."

"I guess I've really needed this, huh?" Louise asks aloud, her cheeks a bright shade of red. "Okay, what if you lay on top of me, with your crotch in my face?"

"I think we can handle that." Elisanne replies, returning to the bed as she lays atop her pink haired friend. Staring at Louise's box while she stares at hers, Elisanne brings her tongue down to meet with the clit, slowly lapping away as she hears the adventurer moan with pleasure. Louise manages to bite down on Elly's folds, latching onto them with her lips as she tries to slurp up the lubricating grool that begins to coat them. Elisanne whimpers when she feels Louise's teeth, her hands wrapping around the thighs tightly in response. Taking a deep breath, Elly buries her face back into her friend's muff, licking away at the clitoris until she can hear the heavy breathing from the pink haired woman beneath her.

Taking a break from eating Elisanne out, Louise grabs hold of the blonde's ass, pushing it down so that her asshole manages to meet with her nostrils. Pushing her nose against it, Louise inhales the intoxicating odor, as if it arouses her heavily. Elisanne looks back with surprise, not expecting the same woman who called her novel 'filthy' to be so into such a lewd act as smelling her asshole.

When her tongue returns to licking at Elly's pussy, Louise sticks her fingers inside the paladyn's tunnel, rubbing the tips against the fleshy wall inside. Elisanne moans, her body soon coated in sweat when she starts to move in closer to the pink haired adventurer's tunnel. After she sticks her tongue inside, she hears Louise moan loudly, watching as the bed sheet is tugged back, likely the pink haired woman gripping them from such an experience.

"Elly, you're so good..." Louise whimpers. "What...else...what else could we do? I want to do more with you..."

Lifting her head from Louise's pussy lips, Elisanne takes a moment to think that over. "Well, there's at least one other position I've wanted to try..." she admits. Taking a moment to shift positions, Elisanne rolls onto her backside, bucking against Louise until their pussies meet up, with the paladyn massaging her folds with the pink haired adventurer. When Elly juts against Louise, the two women moan loudly, with the pink haired girl, watching her movement closely while wrapping her arm around the blonde's raised leg. Her gaze shifts between the tired yet pleased look on Elisanne's face and their vaginas, which become extra slick the more they grind together. Soon Louise starts to thrust against her blonde ally, creating further friction between them while they start to lean in closer to one another.

When they finally orgasm in unison, Elly squirts against Louise's crotch like a fountain, while the pink haired adventurer dribbles her fluids out between her folds, making quite a mess on the sheets. Elly ends up on top of Louise, their lips coming together as they moan within one another's mouths. The juices continue to pool up on the bed, with neither Elisanne or Louise concerned with the matter. Even when the climax dies down the two are too lost in the others embrace, their nostrils flaring against their faces while they continue to make out from such a moment of passion.

When they finally cool down, Elly remains atop Louise, the latter wrapping her arm around the paladyn while the blonde nuzzles against her chest. With a giggle that one could only receive after such a climactic experience, Elisanne says to her ally, "That was...some nice storytelling."

"I...guess it was." Louise says with a light chuckle. "Listen, Elly, I'm sorry I called your stories filth. I guess...that wasn't so bad after all."

"I'm glad you agree." Elisanne sighs.

"Maybe we should read together more often."

Elisanne laughs, looking up at Louise with a smile on her lips. "If that's what you want to call this, sure." she replies before pecking her friend's nose.

##

A few days later, Elisanne returns from town, eager to show Louise another book she had purchased. Euden, not too far from their girlish giggling, hears their excitement. Raising an eyebrow, he asks Cleo, "Those two have grown pretty close lately. Why do you suppose they read together so much?"

The pink haired sylvan shrugs, replying to her Master, "If I had to wager a guess, I would say it's because Louise's reading skills are quite superb."

"Is that so?"

"I believe it may be. Her way with words can stimulate the senses quite well."


End file.
